BRAIN DAMAGE
by Monsignor Gabriel
Summary: There's someone in Daisuke's head... but it's not him... and it's not even Dark.
1. Chapter 1

**BRAIN DAMAGE**

A D.N Angel short novel

_Chapter 1: Thunder in your ear_

Daisuke looked at the new place they were building, wondering what it was. They had started construction on that building some weeks ago, and it looks like it is finally being finished. However, no sign had been posted up anywhere about what it was; no newspaper article, no street sign, no billboard, no nothing. "Daisuke, are you up here again?" said a voice, and then Riku came up through the door, kissing him on the cheek and sitting down next to him. "How come you're so interested in that building, Daisuke?" asked Riku, looking at the building, which was the very exact size of the school, "I don't know; it's just really weird, I mean, I don't even know what's it's bound to be for" said Daisuke, "well, something's bound to come up. I mean, it definitely looks like a hospital to me" said Riku, pointing at a bunch of beds being piled into the building from the street, "ooooh, what if it's a loony asylum… oh, shoot!" said a voice, and then someone was heard going down the stairs, and then… an explosion, the person going down the stairs screamed, Riku screamed and Daisuke felt something hit him with the force of a bullet against the head…

Daisuke opened his eyes, and saw he was alone on the school rooftop. The sun was setting, which meant the school had closed down. So, he went down the stairs and down the hallways. However, there were a lot more doors and the rooms were really small and cramped… this wasn't Azumano High… "Sakura Haven Asylum?" said Daisuke, reading a green sign over an empty counter, "but…" said Daisuke, looking around him, "where is… anyone?" Suddenly, he heard a door open, and then he heard it close. He went down the hallway the noise came from, and heard it again. Then, he noticed a door swaying in the wind, and a green sign next to it read "special cases" and pointed downward… Daisuke went down it, occasionally hearing some noise from down the stairs. Then, he heard a door open and close again, and so he followed it down another path, and found another door swaying in the wind. He went through and into a windowless room, where, on a bed, was laying what he thought was a patient, but he was shocked to see the amazing resemblance: it was Daisuke, laying there, his eyes closed and an enormous scar on his face, like an enormous knife had cut across his face. Suddenly, its eyes propped open, and they stared at him; they were blank except for a pale iris. And then, the Daisuke on the bed raised a hand and beckoned Daisuke toward him, which the standing Daisuke did hesitantly. As soon as he was on the edge of the bed, the Daisuke lying on it reached up and grabbed Daisuke by the throat, and strangled him. Daisuke tried making one let go, but it had a death grip on it… he couldn't breathe… he couldn't breathe…

Daisuke slowly opened his eyes, an enormous pain in his head. His sight was blurry, and he couldn't hear a thing for some reason. He felt warm, and someone was hugging him. As his sense came back, he heard an enormous rabble of sound: chatter, screams for order, crying, excited yelling, and the person hugging was crying all right, and that voice sounded familiar… "Riku, is that you?" he said, but every word made his head spin. Riku gasped, and she looked at Daisuke straight in the eye; her eyes were puffy and red, as though she had been crying for some time. "Oh, Daisuke, you're ok!" Riku cried, and she started kissing him again and again, and then two nurses came up, and they told her to back off for a bit, which she did. As a nurse took her away, giving her a handkerchief, another came up and kneed down next to him, cleaning a wound he couldn't see. "What happened?" asked Daisuke, his head spinning again, "an explosion from next door from a generator. A piece batted you in the head. You just got a scar on the side of your forehead, don't worry" said the nurse, giving Daisuke a look at himself on the mirror: a little cut was over his left eyebrow, which made him sigh in relief… "Oh, and that thief Dark was here for some reason"…

(Ahem, that's the first chapter, ladies and gents. Up next is this:

"_The lunatic is on the grass…_

_The lunatic is on the grass…_

_Remembering games, and days and days of laughs…_

_Got to keep them loonies off the path…"_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: the Lunatic is on the grass…_

Daisuke felt sick as the week passed on. What caused an accident that almost split his head in half? He couldn't think straight for the whole week… He couldn't think straight… He felt dizzy. Also, another question rattled his mind: how is it that he's been sitting next to Dark for the whole week?

Every day, at breakfast, every night at dinner, Dark was there, sitting next to Daisuke. The thief Daisuke had turned into for so long was actually sitting next to him, eating every day and every night. This is something that rattled everyone in the Niwa household, even Dark himself, since he doesn't remember how he got out of Daisuke.

However, Daisuke's father had provided something of a theory: "the impact from the piece of metal onto your head must have triggered a great impulse of electrical discharges throughout your body from your brain. The excess energy might have caused your DNA to completely rearrange itself with… something else, and expelled Dark to the outside world."

"Right, Kosuke, but what can fix it?" said Emiko, stroking Daisuke's red hair, checking his brow scar, "well… there's a procedure called a frontal lobotomy which I think would get Dark back inside Daisuke" said Kosuke, taking out a medical book from his collection, "what must be done?" said Grandpa, looking at the book, then backing away, a sick look on his face, retching, "well, it would involve opening up Daisuke's brain and doing the necessary touches in order to…" and then Emiko exclaimed, since now Daisuke looked upset, a pale green look overcoming his face.

Opening up his brain and having a good poke at it? That's what it took? He could die… Daisuke could die… Daisuke didn't want to die… _"I'm not afraid of dying, anytime will do, I don't mind" _Daisuke looked around his room, checking for whom had said it, but Dark… was fast asleep, on the floor next to his bed. Soon, Daisuke realized it wasn't coming from around him… but rather from inside him: "_why should I be afraid of dying? You have to go sometime" _said a voice from inside his head.

"Who's there?' said Daisuke, skipping on the spot, even though he knew where the voice was coming from; he was scared shitless. The voice then laughed; this time… he started to sing… sing in a disgustingly sick, serene way:

"_The lunatic is on the grass…_

_The lunatic is on the grass…_

_Remembering games, and days and days of laughs…"_

And the voice, for some reason, had moved right in front of Daisuke, and then saying:

"_Got to keep them loonies off the grass"_

And Daisuke felt something scrape the sole of his shoes: someone had grabbed him by the legs, and was holding on tight. Daisuke looked down, seeing someone on the floor, trying to lazily get up. Then, the person jumped up, releasing Daisuke's legs, and standing up, not looking at Daisuke in the eyes. Then, it raised it's head, and Daisuke saw himself, like a mirror opposite of himself… yet there was no brow scar, no little cut from the accident. Also, it's expression was completely blank, it's eyes wide. Daisuke looked at his mirror self straight in the eye, not daring to blink, his eyes big and wide too. Then, The Mirror Daisuke smiled. But it wasn't some friendly, everyday smile: his eyes staid big and wide, and he didn't show any emotion anywhere else. So, Daisuke smiled awkwardly, though he knew something really bad was going on…

Then, The Mirror Daisuke did something……… it started laughing, still keeping that big, toothy smile, his eyes still wide. So, for some weird reason, Daisuke started laughing too, shyly though, awkwardly. Then, he felt something connect with his knee, feeling it shatter completely. He kneed down, grabbing his broken knee, screaming in pain. Then, something stomped on his face… one, two, three times, bruising and bruising Daisuke's face, breaking some of his teeth. Then, someone grabbed by his hair, suspending him up in the air… Then, The Mirror Daisuke started singing again, breathing it in Daisuke's ear, his stinking, hot breath going in…

"_The lunatic is in the hall…_

_The lunatics are in my hall…_

_The paper holds their folded faces to the floor,_

_And everyday, the paper boy brings more."_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: What Do You Want From Me?_

Daisuke felt himself thrown to the floor. The Mirror Daisuke laughed again, but he still didn't try to break Daisuke's legs… Dark, he had to wake him up. "Dark… help me!" squeezed Daisuke through his swollen upper lip. But, when he felt on the area where Dark was supposed to be, he felt nothing but… water?

Daisuke looked at Dark: there was a piece of metal embedded into his head, going right through the floor underneath it. "NO!" and Daisuke got up, still blinded by some of the pain in his knee. He smashed through his door, into the hallway, and then, he felt something grab him, this time by his neck.

"Stand him up! Stand him up straight" said a Mirror Daisuke, and then, the one grabbing Daisuke held him up for the other one, which grabbed Daisuke, and then gave him a ferocious head butt. Daisuke lost some of his sense, collapsing on the floor. Tears leaked out of his eyes; he couldn't take it… his head felt like it was going to explode… he tried to think… but it made his pain only worse…he couldn't bear think, since he felt the ache was going to get worse… but he could think one thing without getting a worse head ache… one dark, dreadful thing: he was going to die.

Then, he remembered something that the Mirror Daisuke had said… and his head didn't ache, so he thought hard, hearing laughter around him… however, he heard something else among it… something beautiful. Daisuke looked over to where the laughing Mirror Daisukes were (they filled the hall completely), and, right in the middle, was a girl… a girl with black, short hair and pale, shining eyes_… "I'll see you on the dark side of the moon..." _she whispered, and then, a bright light filled the hall…

Daisuke was alone, the Mirror Daisukes gone and that girl too. He could hear snoring… Dark was… alive. "It… was a dream" thought Daisuke… and then, the pain came back, and his knee felt on fire again, and he felt his kicked and bashed in face… Why? What was happening? Why… "HELP! SOMEONE, HELP ME!" roared Daisuke, whimpering and quivering as he felt the pain seep through him… "SOMEONE, PLEASE… I need help…" whimpered Daisuke… **"What do you want from me?"**

Daisuke pushed himself against the hall wall, using it to get up. He couldn't walk up straight, and he swayed from the beating he had taken. How come the Mirror Daisukes had vanished? But… he should focus… he had to get to the only place… the only person, whom, Daisuke knew deep inside, could help him now… Riku.

Daisuke could feel his knee twinge around, broken into four pieces…

The hall was spinning around him…

He could hear singing again…

"_And if the dam breaks open many years too soon…_

_And if there is no room left on the hill…_

_And if your brain gets filled with dark forebodings too_

_I'll see you on the dark side of the moon…"_

The moon… the dark side of the moon…

The moon outside…

The moon was outside his window, ten times larger than on any other normal night. However, it was all dark… a new moon; a big, black hole in the strangely star-stridden sky. He had to go… go to Riku's house… and yet… he was already there. The hall had changed… and Riku's house now sat in front of Daisuke's broken body.

Screaming was also coming from the house, cries and shrieks of "why don't you wake up?" or sometimes the occasional full-blown, deranged, horror-filled roar… it was definitely Riku's voice. Then, Daisuke saw someone smash against the window of the top floor…

And Riku was there, a horrified and scared look at the scene before her. "Daisuke, what are you doing here!" screamed Riku, leaving the window, seconds later appearing on the porch of her home. "Daisuke… Daisuke… oh my goodness!" she said, weak with fear, taking the beaten Daisuke into her arms, caressing his bruises…

"Daisuke… what's… happening?" Riku strained for words… "I don't know…" said Daisuke, stroking Riku's soft cheek… And then… then… someone said something, and, from what Daisuke saw in Riku's stunned face that she had heard it too: a simultaneous, single praise, hundreds of hundreds of voices at the same time, whispering… humored… "BRAIN DAMAGE".


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4: A Momentary Lapse of Reason_

"Oh my goodness" gasped Riku, hiding behind Daisuke… there, on the street in front of the house were a couple of a hundred of people on the street, wearing matching, white sleeveless shirts and torn and ripped jeans, and the hair on their heads all the same shape and color of Daisuke's hair…

They were Mirror Daisukes, and they had come back… but Riku wasn't going to know… not because Daisuke wasn't going to tell her, but because their faces… were no longer faces: their faces were covered in large, deep gashes and cuts…

It was like someone had taken a board with nails coming out of the end and beat them around the head with it… and curiously enough, in their hands, they had just that, among other things like lead pipes, baseball bats and knives… but, then again, your trusty fists can never be beaten… you can just use them until they're just all bloody and all muscle… and they wouldn't fail you…

"_True, true…"_

And at the very tip of that mob was a single, smirking Mirror Daisuke: this one had a single wound: a long, deep gash that started (amazingly) at the left eyebrow and goes all the way across the face and down to the right cheek. This single wound had left much of the left eye open, and Daisuke could see the muscle behind the eye… the Mirror Daisuke's nose was missing, and in it's place were two holes very close to the gash…

"So, you're still alive" said the Mirror Daisuke, throwing a blade in the air and then catching it again, "guess we're going to have to force you out" "Daisuke, do you know who these guys are?" said Riku, looking at the many disfigured faces in the mob… "no, I don't" said Daisuke, "HE'S LYING!" screamed the Mirror Daisuke, "ISN'T HE SO CUTE!" and he started laughing a little laugh, doing a mock-ballerina spin on the spot, landing rather gracefully, "You know exactly who we are" "well, you're the guys who beat the resounding crap out of me, I know that" said Daisuke, shielding Riku from them…

The Mirror Daisuke stood there, his face blank… but then he screamed with laughter again… he was technically howling to the dark moon above them… "You have no idea!" he cried, giggling, giggling… "You're an honest boy…" and then, like he didn't weigh a thing, he moved his legs a bit and skidded to where Daisuke stood, Mirror Daisuke's nose inches from the real Daisuke's one…

"You know who we are" he whispered, his amazingly bad breath stinging Daisuke's nose, his rather black teeth adding to his macabre ambience… and his flesh smelled like it was dead… "You've been mad for fucking years… absolutely years, been over the top ever since your useless Niwa clan was born…" "What are you talking about? Leave my family out of this! And Riku too!" and then he felt himself grabbed by the neck of his shirt and lifted high off the ground, like he was a rag doll…

"Why do you even care about this little whore?" and he pointed at Riku, "just leave her alone!" yelled Daisuke, "I don't know you! What's happening?" "This is the result of what been happening all these years, Daisuke…… all of those… negative emotions you've been hiding all of these years!" and then Daisuke thought of something… but what…

"You don't get it do you? It's the reason you have this girl in the beginning: all of these years, you've been raised to be a goody-goody two shoes dumb wimp. You'd be "pure hearted" or some crap like that…" "What are you saying?" "Daisuke, Daisuke, Daisuke… this is the result of everything that's been… hidden inside of you… you see, I'm everything…" and then the Mirror Daisuke lowered Daisuke… and kissed him, his tongue going all the way in, leaving a sour taste in Daisuke's mouth… "You're not…"

"I'm all the hate and the despair that you don't normally feel… I'm all of that frustration that you've had with your little girlfriend… I'm all of that fear of this little unknown world of yours…" "What… you mean…" "That's right; Dark, that pretty boy prison bitch supreme… his DNA gave your tiny brain the jump-start it needed to… release me from that distant part where you've kept me locked up for…" and he mocked thinking for a minute… "FOURTEEN FREAKING YEARS!"

And then Daisuke landed on his back as he was thrown to the ground… "Daisuke, are you okay?" squealed Riku, landing right next to him, tears in her eyes… "Daisuke, what's going on? Please, tell me… What's happening? I'm confused… I don't know what's going!" and she helped Daisuke to his feet… "Riku, it's a long story… but I think…" and then Daisuke grabbed Riku and pulled her away "we should move………"

"_I've been mad for fucking years… absolutely years, been over the top with this life… I've always been mad, I know I've been mad, but it's hard to tell if you're mad, even if you're not mad…"_


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5: Run like Hell_

"KILL THEM!" screamed Leader Daisuke, and a roar was heard from the mob. Soon, the thundering sound of footsteps hitting the asphalt filled the air like a drum, reverberating off the concrete buildings on the street. "Riku, run!" yelled Daisuke, grabbing Riku by the arm and running so fast his feet couldn't keep up with how fast he wanted to run. Riku tripped a bit as she was pulled down the street by Daisuke… the mob behind them shrieking in absolute madness, trying desperately to catch up…

There were people on the street who were seeing the chase… and they were caught up in the moment… Daisuke saw what happened to them: a man who apparently was delivering mail on a bicycle stared at the scene, until one Mirror Daisuke threw himself on him, throwing him off, and then three more proceeding to beat the messenger with baseball bats….

And then, a couple, walking down the sidewalk, saw what was going on, and couldn't believe their eyes… well, the boy got mashed in the head with a baseball bat, which caused a small amount of blood to accumulate on the Mirror Daisuke's bat and on the sidewalk when he collapsed… and the girl, she was thrown on the sidewalk… and the last thing Daisuke saw of them was a raised lead pipe…

"Daisuke, this way!" said Riku, pulling Daisuke down an alley; there was a chain link fence there, topped with barbed wire… except for a small opening. "Climb up! We have to climb up!" screamed Riku, throwing herself over it. Daisuke followed suit, and then the mob. They slammed against the fence, nearly tearing it down.

Daisuke then saw why Riku took this path: because of their immense numbers, they couldn't climb up through the small opening without getting cut up against the barbed wire… but that didn't stop them… for they kept climbing, finally pushing against the rusty wire, blood splattering everywhere as they did, crashing down on the ground…

Daisuke grabbed Riku again, running down the dank alleyway, the mob not far behind, snarling, screaming and roaring like animals… "RUN LIKE HELL, DAISUKE!" Daisuke heard someone scream, "RUN, RUN AWAY! RUN LIKE HELL! WE'RE GONNA FUCK YOUR LITTLE GIRLFRIEND UP! AND WE'RE GONNA SEND YOU BACK TO YOUR MOMMA IN A CARDBOARD BOX!"

Daisuke looked back, trying to locate who in the mob had screamed… but then another problem arose: a dead end. Daisuke and Riku stopped, and they scrambled about… but there was no way out… no way out… no way out… no way out… no way out…

"TRAPPED LIKE RATS!" someone screamed… yeah, trapped like rats… no wait… we're not rats… we're not rats… we're not rats… "Daisuke, over here!" said Riku, and Daisuke turned to her; she was pulling on a small grating which Daisuke doubted he was going to fit through… but when an angry mob is hunting you, you really don't care.

First to go in was Riku; she screamed as she fell, meaning this was more of a hole than anything else… but as he was squeezing through, Daisuke got grabbed by a Mirror Daisuke; the first he did was punch Daisuke in the face, breaking his nose. The next thing was to try to pull him out as ferociously as he could… then the others joined in, occasionally hitting Daisuke… Daisuke felt his rib broken when a baseball bat connected with his chest, and someone kept beating his face in… however, the worst hadn't even started: one of the Mirror Daisukes proceeded to punch Daisuke…

Daisuke saw it coming, even with all those guys pulling on his shirt, but he couldn't block it, and he ended up getting hit by a fist and his blocking hand… then, the Mirror Daisuke grabbed Daisuke's arm and pulled it with extreme force in one fell second… so hard that it dislocated it, and then gave Daisuke one final, knockout punch before Daisuke finally was freed from the clutches of his pursuers, who's fingers slipped… and the next thing he knew, Daisuke hit cold, muddy earth…

"Daisuke, are you ok?" said Riku, crouching over Daisuke, checking his wounds… "Oh my goodness… what happened to your arm?" said Riku, feeling the arm, stopping at the top, where a lump had appeared,

"Ugh…… Riku…… Riku……" said Daisuke… "Please……………… kill me"


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6: The lunatic is in my head…_

"what…" thought Riku, "did he say that…" but she didn't have to think anymore as several screams filled the air… then one, two, three, four, five of those thugs came falling down the hole, piling up under it, Riku dragging Daisuke's null body away.

"It's Daisuke they want… I have to hide him" she thought, standing him up and making him walk, although he was a bit tipsy… and judging from the screams coming from the mobsters, they didn't have a nice landing, so she should try to move… but she couldn't in time.

One of the red-haired thugs had crawled over and grabbed her foot, calling out to his buddies, trying to knock them out of their stunned torpor. However, Riku shut him up by giving him a swift kick in the teeth. Riku couldn't tell if he was knocked out, but she had to keep moving… and then triumphant screams filled the air…

"WE HAVE THEM!" screamed a thug and he threw himself on Riku and Daisuke, causing them to fall to the wet, muddy ground. Riku landed on her face… but she didn't stay there for long since two of them seized her by the arms and stood her up.

Riku kicked and screamed and the thugs behind her trying to keep a steady grip on her. Riku couldn't see their faces… and she didn't really care. Finally, she felt her shoulder connect with a nose, and one of the thugs let her go. However, the other took hold of her, using his arms to steady Riku's arms and the other to grab hold of her around the mouth…

Riku tried to scream but it sounded muffled… and then one thug came up, a big smirk on his mashed-up face and drew a blade out of nowhere. "I'm gonna cut those pretty lips of yours off" he growled, placing the knife under the other thug's arm, inches away from Riku's mouth…

Suddenly, Riku kicked out with both legs, sending the thug in front of her to the floor, his blade flying through the air. Then, Riku went completely berserk, moving wildly and kicking… and finally, the back of her head connected with the restraining thug's head, and he released her…

Not caring about the others, she dashed for Daisuke, got him in her arms and dashed for a nearby tunnel, her feet sloshing the earth underneath her, the "thugs" right behind her… The tunnel got cramped… and then she hit a dead end again.

"Damn it…" she sighed, looking behind her at the chasing thugs… and then she spotted a hole, pipes going in through it… She grabbed Daisuke tight… and she threw herself down... the wind blew her hair up, cold, bitter… and then, she hit hard… concrete ground, her head smashing against it, and everything went dark…

Riku woke up later on… and she saw that she was in a hall, small doors lined up to either side. No thugs were around, and Daisuke was next to her… "_Riku…_" she heard someone say… Daisuke was awake. "Daisuke! Are you ok?" she said, hugging him… "Riku……… Riku……." "What, what is it?" "…… kill me" and Daisuke's voice changed… and he sounded like someone else… "What?" "Kill me" smiled Daisuke, and the back of his head gushed blood out…

"What… Daisuke, what are you…" Riku smiled, trying to make sense out of this… but no sense came out… and then someone started singing…

"_The lunatic is in my head…"_

"Go ahead… just kill me" smiled Daisuke, taking out a bloody surgical knife out of nowhere and giving it to Riku… and for a minute… Riku's hand was raised… "What… what's going on?" said Riku, watching her arm rise up slowly, then grabbing it… but it wouldn't stop…

"_The lunatic is in my head…"_

"Go for the head…" "Daisuke… stop!" "Kill me…" "No…" "kill me… kill me…" no… stop… no…" kill me… kill me… kill me… kill me………………"

"_You raise the blade…_

_You make the change…_

_You rearrange me 'till I'm sane…"_

"KILL ME!"

"NO!"

The knife slid across the floor, a door next to them banged open, and Daisuke's limp body hit the floor as the door slammed behind him…

"_You lock the door… _

_You throw away the key…"_

Tears slid down Riku's face as she sat against the door, fearing Daisuke might force out again… _"Riku…"_ a whisper came from behind the door…

"_There's someone in my head, but it's not me"_


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7: Animal_

The halls rang with an eerie silence that filled every corner, every crack, and every bare ground amidst the sea of dirty tile. Riku looked stared down the empty hall: at the end was what looked like a lobby. And then… the sound of footsteps filled the hall.

Riku looked up the hall, from where the noise came from… nothing. The sound became stronger… and the footsteps increased… as though an unseen mob was shuffling, shoving, pushing down the hall. Riku closed her eyes and shoved her fingers in her ears… and yet she heard it just as loud…

Then, murmurs filled the moist air… grunts, shouts, and laughs… no words. Riku suddenly got shoved, hitting the wall next to the door where… Daisuke… was in. "What now?" thought Riku, hearing the shuffling… and then, it started to become less audible… and less… and less quieter… and then it stopped… And then screams filled the air… bloody, dying screams…

Riku opened her eyes and got the fingers out of her ears……… and then she screamed; Before her now was a body of a man hanging from the ceiling from his feet, his face uneven among the scars on his face… the same for hundreds of others, lining the hallway…

A dirtier, darker hallway now stood before her; what was once a sea of tile had turned into a few inches of tile… the rest was some type of rusty, dirty wire. The walls had come undone as well, and beyond the wire was nothing, darkness and darkness… Riku shut her eyes again… "This is a dream" she thought, tears coming out of her eyes… "This is a dream…… this is a dream……I'm dreaming……I'm dreaming……"

"Riku?" said a voice from behind her. Riku opened her eyes again… the men were gone, the darkness had lifted, and the thugs filled the hall again…

"_Wait a minute…"_

"_It's strange how things can go our way… ha!"_

"_Did… did you do all of that?"_

"_Yeah… did you like it?"_

"_Who were those people? What happened to them?"_

"_They had unfortunate accidents with my knife and barbed wire"_

"_Who are you? What do you want?"_

"_I'm Daisuke. I'm what Daisuke's ignored all his life. And don't you know what Daisuke wants? You're his girlfriend after all."_

"_I don't know what Daisuke wants"_

"_Isn't it obvious?"_

"_What?"_

"_He wants to sleep with you"_

"_What!"_

"_He wants to introduce his dragon to your dungeon"_

"_What!"_

"_He's a creep"_

"_You're lying"_

"_I'm Daisuke, remember?"_

"_That's a lie"_

"_He's a jerk"_

"_No he's not"_

"_He's an idiot"_

"_No he's not"_

"_He's a pedophilic moron. He never liked you for who you were. He's a mindless** ANIMAL**!"_

"_Shut up!" _

"_You felt the same thing everyday you saw him"_

"_You're lying…"_

"_You always thought 'I'm never going to give that idiot the time of day'"_

"_Shut up…"_

"_You're a cruel bitch. You hated him"_

"_That's not true!"_

"_If he knew even half of what you thought, his life would have been even more miserable"_

"_More miserable?"_

"_He's phantom thief Dark"_

"_Liar! Daisuke can't be that creep"_

"_If he hadn't given you that potion, you wouldn't even know he even existed"_

"_You're not Daisuke…"_

"_He was trying all his life to look like an innocent little twit... he shut me off..."_

"_You're not Daisuke… stop lying!"_

"_He's your miserable boyfriend"_

"_Shut up…"_

"_You make him miserable"_

"_You're lying…"_

"_HE HATES YOU!"_

"_SHUT UP!"_

"_Hahahaha!"_

"_Shut up… stop laughing…"_

"_Hahahahahahahahahahaha!"_

"_Stop laughing… stop laughing…"_

"_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

"_**STOP LAUGHING!**"_

"**_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_**

_**…**_

The wind swished the hair around Daisuke's ear…

He was somewhere open…

And then the laughter started coming…

Insane… crazy laughter…

And then the singing came back…

"_And if the cloud bursts,_

_Thunder in your ear…_

_You shout and no one seems to hear…_

_And if the people you're with start hating you too…_

_I'll see you on the dark side of the moon…"_


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8: The Dark Side of the Moon_

Daisuke propped his eyes open, a strange whistle in his ears... but only an eerie whiteness filled his vision… Soon, he realized he was rising up from the cold, cold ground… and someone was helping him. The maniacal laughter kept ringing out from nowhere, crashing, batting away at his ears. And then… a very **_familiar_** voice said something: _"Hello, Daisuke"._

Daisuke's head filled with realization… and sheer hate and anger… images zipped through the eye of his brain… and it all started to make sense… there was a man standing next to a generator… a white-haired man. Daisuke felt his blood rush to his head as the laughter increased… _"I knew you would find out sooner or later"._

And then he saw a man floating outside the window of his room… a white-winged man. He saw him pluck something into his head… and he saw something come out too… Daisuke started to suspect… and he started to register who his enemy could be……… _"Krad"_

The whiteness disappeared from his eyes, and Daisuke realized two Mirror Daisukes were restraining his limp body, smirking menacingly, an insane happiness filling their gray eyes. Daisuke then looked to where the familiar voice came from… and came upon two amber eyes, a shock of white hair and the flutter of white wings… and he felt nothing but anger and hate…

"Krad" whispered Daisuke, completely scared, but still in deep ire, "Dearest Daisuke" said Krad, making a mock bow, "I knew you would finally figure it out, the smart boy you are" "you did all of this" whispered Daisuke, closing his fists, which were now shaking as the blood rushed around his body…

"Yes, lovely little things, aren't they?" Krad smirked, petting what was unbelievably Leader Mirror Daisuke, his gashed face smiling, "they're all made from the essence of your feelings; you know, hate, anger, all that you're feeling right now" Krad said, waving his hand in the air, as though commanding, which caused the Mirror Daisukes to release Daisuke… "Where's Riku…" said Daisuke, on his knees, and then a Mirror Daisuke came up… and he had Riku, unconscious, in his arms… "Let her go" "Oh, but I can't do that" said Krad, "I need her for your power to be unleashed"…

"But why…" started Daisuke, his nails digging into the flesh of his hands… "You see, since I knew you and Dark were never going to die quietly, I decided to attack indirectly; when Satoshi finally started feeling something, I took the chance and unleashed my magic. Now, I have his body… but it's not completely mine yet" Krad said, and then Daisuke felt himself being lifted off the ground… magically.

"Now that Dark is finally out of you, I can use you; you're the one with all the power, Daisuke. Dark is just the one who knows how to use it. You're his puppet, but you're still the powerful one… I just needed to…" and Daisuke felt something lift from him… but it wasn't his anger… his fear felt like it… just left his body… "Draw it out of you" and then Daisuke fell to the floor.

"And now that I have this… your anger, your power… I can have this body of Satoshi's and me, and then… I can destroy you and Dark…" but when Krad realized Daisuke was saying something, he stopped talking… "No… dark side of the moon… I'm gonna… I'm gonna…" Daisuke mumbled, as though pained… "I'm gonna… I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" and then… the wind picked up… and then it turned into a gale… and then it felt like there was a hurricane…

"What going on?" screamed Krad, "I thought I…" and then, he was seized by the throat… and he felt someone crushing it completely… "It wasn't anger… that I shut out of me…" said someone… "it was fear… and now you're going to die…" and then, Krad looked down at his attacker… it was Daisuke, who looked completely insane… and then his pawns disappeared… and then…… someone said something…

"_And when the black-winged demon and the white-winged angel both stand down,_

_The Devil himself, his red wings blazing, will appear"_

Krad smashed against the floor… but he didn't really care… because he was afraid now. He spread his big, white wings and took off with the force of a bullet… but then his foot got grabbed… by Daisuke… and what he saw made him quiver and panic: Daisuke had grown a pair of red wings, and from where they sprouted on his back blood gushed out… but Krad didn't care… he just wanted to leave… but he knew one thing which he tried to ignore: "y_ou lost"_

Daisuke, with all of his strength, threw Krad back to the roof of the hospital, hearing his right leg crunch… "Payback's a bitch, isn't it?" he told Krad as he landed on the roof. The winds died down… the Mirror Daisukes stood by, stunned, and apparently waiting for orders… but none came from the injured Krad.

"Come on, Daisuke" said Krad, trying to mask his fear, "you can't hurt me" and then his bones crunched together again, "true…" said Daisuke, and then he pulled a knife from out of nowhere, and he put it to his throat… "but I can hurt me" and then, with a fierce scream, Daisuke thrust the knife into his throat… and Krad put his eyes wide open… and then, Daisuke ripped his throat out as he pulled the knife out…

"And now…" gasped Daisuke through what was left of his vocal cords, the other half on the floor next to his feet, "to fix my **_BRAIN DAMAGE…"_** and he plunged the knife deep into his forehead… the Mirror Daisukes all started to scream… Krad's eyes twitched as blood started to come out of his mouth… Daisuke kept the knife going, until he chopped off the front of his brain, which he felt touch the forehead of his skull…

Daisuke couldn't take it… he felt numb… but he couldn't feel any better… he collapsed, falling on his knees, blood spouting from his throat… Krad was still standing, his eyes and face blank… the screaming had stopped… Daisuke was waiting for it… and then, it happened: in the blink of an eye, Krad's lifeless body slumped on the floor, blood coming from out of his mouth……… the nightmare was over.

And then… he saw Krad rise up… but it wasn't Krad. This was now a short-haired, handsome boy… Satoshi was now sitting in front of Daisuke. "You beat Krad all by yourself" Satoshi smiled, "I'm impressed" "Is he… dead…" gagged Daisuke, "no; he'll still come back when I transform, but you still gave him a good kick in the ass". Daisuke laughed, falling on the floor. Satoshi sat next to him as feeling left his body…

"You did well, Daisuke" assured Satoshi, patting Daisuke on the shoulder, "thanks…" Daisuke said, but he couldn't squeeze anything else in; he coughed blood when he tried. "You shouldn't talk" said Satoshi, wiping the blood off of Daisuke. This made Daisuke laugh: "I guess… you shouldn't talk when your throat… is lying ten feet away from where it should be… ha-ha…" and then he coughed again.

Daisuke felt life leave him… but he couldn't be any happier… a voice came to his mind…

"_Hello… is there anybody in there?_

_Just nod if you can hear me…_

_Good, you're waking up now…"_


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9: Eclipse_

Daisuke awoke with a snap of his eyes, momentarily blinded by the light of an unknown source. He noticed… how something had changed. No longer did he feel the… stinging cold of the asphalt of the roof of the skyscraper… no, he felt warmth, nuzzled in between something. His eyes adjusted to the light. He saw a little man dressed in a lab coat, holding a clipboard to his chest. "Ah, you've awoken!" he said, smiling lightly. Daisuke merely stared up at him, listening to him talk. "You've been out of it for two days, you know; I knew for a fact, since you were stable when you came in, you were bound to wake up soon enough" he chuckled, noting Daisuke's time of awakening. "Where…" Daisuke said, with some difficulty, his throat feeling heavy, as if unused, "where am I?" "The Sakura Haven Hospital for Neurological Studies and Treatment" the doctor said. "You were lucky you were so close from your school. That piece of metal was lodged in deep…" and the doctor took off, lightly closing the door of Daisuke's room.

Something that sounded like a snore came over from his side… there, on a sofa next to his bed, his mother and his father both snored, his father in his mother's lap. In a chair in the corner, his grandfather slept, Wiz perched atop his head, both without snoring… and then, there, next to him, so cozily nuzzled next to him, her arm wrapped around him, was Riku, also sleeping. Daisuke smiled… and he turned to the ceiling, staring at the lit light… until he slowly slipped into sleep as well… and as the darkness overtook him, a sweet, sweet voice began singing to him… so different than what he had grown used to:

_All that you touch  
All that you see  
All that you taste  
All you feel.  
__And all that you love  
And all that you hate  
And all you distrust  
And all you save.  
And all that you give  
And all that you deal  
And all that you buy,  
Beg, borrow or steal.  
All you create  
All you destroy  
All that you do  
And all that you say.  
All that you eat  
And everyone you meet  
And all that you slight  
And everyone you fight.  
All that is now  
All that is gone  
All thats to come  
And everything under the sun is in tune  
But the sun is eclipsed by the moon…_

"_**There is no dark side of the moon really… as a matter of fact it's all dark.**_

_**The only thing that makes it look bright is the sun".**_


End file.
